You Aren't What They Say You Are'
by WickedWriterOfTheWest
Summary: The Wicked Witch of the West had one 'meeting' with Dorothy that we didn't hear about.  How was Dorothy really like? Is she really the nice little girl that just MELTS your heart? Ah, so many appearances that we cannot see through...


''Why hello, my pretties.''

Of course, all three in front of me jumped backwards and yelped in fright.

If you were to ask me, they all should ask courage like the cowardly Lion will. For right in front of them, landed the Wicked Witch of the West.

This seemed to make her smile.

''No reason to be so scared, I'm only here to… reason with you.'' Said she, looking directly at me.

''What do you want?'' I asked, making my little girl voice more pronounce.

I could have sworn that she cringed as I spoke.

''I want those shoes.'' She said, pointing to my ruby slippers. There was something behind that thick ugly voice, it sounded fake and heavy. And there was something that almost sounded like begging.

''My fine friends, may you leave us alone for a few minutes?'' I asked them, not expecting no for an answer.

''But Doroth… Doro… Dorothy! Th… the witch!'' stuttered the Cowardly Lion, trembling uncontrollably.

'' _Oh really? I hadn't noticed. _'' I thought, did he really think I was afraid of her?

It was almost funny how every Ozian thought I was a helpless little girl.

Oh appearance, appearances.

''It's all right. I'll be all right. It's just for a few minutes.'' I told them.

They didn't seem convinced, but they walked away anyway.

''Aren't you afraid to be with the Wicked Witch of the West all by yourself, my pretty?'' the witch sneered.

Toto barked loudly at the green woman. What an annoying little dog.

''Even if I was with these 'men', I wouldn't be one inch safer.'' I retorted, my voice no longer one of an innocent baby girl. ''Shut it, you dumb dog! Hell, I don't even know why your still alive, now that Em and Henry aren't here to watch me.'' I yelled at the thing that kept barking. But I knew why, he was part of my baby girlie disguise.

The witch was taken aback by my sudden change of tone; I could see it in her dark brown eyes.

She was staring at me.

''May I ask, why you want my slippers so badly?'' I asked coldly.

''…Those aren't your slippers…'' she angrily murmured, her face turning to rage.

I smirked.

''They are now.''

She decided to ignore my comment, holding in her anger, which surprised me, at least for the Wicked Witch of the West.

''You aren't what you seem.'' The green woman quietly said controlling her emotions, she still had a menacing tone, but it had gotten smaller, softer.

''No.'' I agreed. ''You people aren't bright, you know. And do you think I haven't noticed that you aren't what they say you are as well? I've seen how that dumb blond who calls herself a witch looks at you… How you look at her.''

She fell silent, lowering her eyes.

''You two are friends, aren't you?'' That wasn't a question.

''None of your business, girl!'' she spat, her head shooting up.

''How come? I would have thought that anybody here with some sort of sense wouldn't have befriended you. I know I wouldn't have.''

The wind picked up, a brutal force. It whistled loud in my ears, and blew hard against me, pushing me back. A tree next to us burst into flames, and a large crack appeared in the yellow brick road, as if separating me from my 'friends'. The clouds turned dark gray, and I heard the rumbling of thunder right above us. From the corner of my eye, I saw my three—no, two 'companions' panic, the Scarecrow wasn't. He was turned towards the witch and I. He seemed to be yelling something.

''…E..f…a..!''

But the witch only had eyes for me. I had evoked something in her, scratched open an old scar. She was trembling in pure anger, and maybe, also from something else?

Her guard was back up, or back down; the Wicked Witch Of The West was back.

''Careful now, you don't want to make it rain.'' I said calmly.

''Mark my words'' she hissed. ''Those slippers will be mine!'' She yelled the last words.

And with that, she slid on her broom and flew towards the West, leaving the burnt tree (the fire being now 'magically' extinguished) and the large crack on the ugly yellow brick road.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Nobody was moving; nobody dared to.

But suddenly the Lion and the Tin Man ran to me and hugged me hard, babbling thank yous to some rubbish thing called Lurla—or Lurline; whatever.

As they went ahead of me, talking of our grandiose luck, I noticed the Scarecrow standing right in front of the large crack on the road. He was staring back from the West to the crack with a slight smile on his straw face.

''Whatever are you thinking of, Scarecrow?'' I asked, my girlie voice back in order.

He didn't pay attention to me, but murmured.

''She always had such a temper.''

And with that, he chuckled and walked away.

**Hi everyone!**

**This was my first attempt at a one shot... I hope you liked it, tell me what you think!  
**

**So thank you for reading! **

**Reviews are love! ;) **

**-WickedWriterOfTheWest  
**


End file.
